


Distracting Words

by Notsalony



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum control, Dirty thought, Hand Jobs, Lectures, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, helping hands, milked, public exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Sometimes Carlos lets his mind wander during lectures.  Sometimes it wanders to creative places, sometimes it wanders to deeply naughty places.  Doug’s always been the kind of guy who helps keep things on track so of course he’s going to do his best to mitigate his friend’s moods.
Relationships: Carlos De Vil/Doug
Kudos: 19





	Distracting Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrusaderofDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrusaderofDarkness/gifts).



> Written as a Kinktober gift for CrusaderofDarkness

Why did school have to be so long?

Carlos had been wondering that for a while now. But these long lectures back to back were a nightmare. He couldn’t focus. Anything after twenty minutes was like trying to pull hen’s teeth. His mind just wouldn’t focus on the lessons and the dry subjects the teachers were drowning on and on about. He’d find himself designing new mods to his 3D printer, he’d be building and testing gadgets in his head. But the worst where days like today.

He’d went to bed late, up early, and only a bare minimum shower before stumbling out to his first class. No time to take care of his physical needs, nothing done to empty his very full teenaged balls. And so his libido was working overtime. Sitting there watching the teacher drone on and on he was wondering if the guys at Turny practice would care if he rubbed one or six out in the showers.

His mind could already see it.

Completely naked, the warm water cascading down his supple form. His blond hair nearly brunette from the water and shampoo as he stood there with his eyes closed, his warm wet hands encircling his manhood while he stroked himself to completion, over and over again. He already had one hand on his jeans rocking it back and forth to stimulate himself. It was torture but if he was lucky maybe he’d manage to empty his balls in the class room. It wouldn’t be the first time…

And it would relieve some of the pressure that seemed to be stealing precious blood from his brain. He was openly stroking his denim clad groin when he heard a soft noise.

_Huhuh_

Turning his head he spotted Doug looking at him with worry in his eyes. Doug was a good guy, pretty friendly and open. And he’d been looking out for Carlos, keeping him on the straight and narrow. He was also the only thing that had stopped Carlos from getting in any trouble on either of the occasions when he’d actually pulled himself out into the open and proceeded to openly masturbate in class. Carlos studied Doug’s eyes and glanced down; he’d been in the process of lowering his zipper again. He blushed and took his hand off himself.

He wasn’t sure he was ready to do _that_ again. Not here anyways. He gave a little shrug to Doug, to say what can I do, I need to get off and no one’s paying attention. Doug rolled his eyes and scribbled something down on a piece of paper before sliding it to Carlos.

 _What’s got you so horny this morning?_ Carlos grinned and quickly wrote his response.

 _Didn’t get a chance to jerk it at all this morning._ Carlos slipped it to his friend who read it and blushed rolling his eyes at Carlos. He quickly added something to the note and shifted it back to him.

 _Can’t it wait till later?_ Carlos thought about that. He’d held out longer than this, but he was rock hard and feeling needy as fuck all right now. He wasn’t sure he could wait till the end of class let alone waiting till the end of practice to get into the showers.

 _Doubtful._ He sent back to Doug who read it a few times, biting his lip before he scribbled something short and handed it back to Carlos.

 _Ok._ Ok? What did that mean? Carlos was frowning as he tried to figure out what Doug could mean when a warm hand gripped him through his jeans, feeling him up and getting a sense of the size of him before he realized with a shock that it was Doug’s hand. He was thinking of what to say when his jeans were eased open. Slow and steady so no one would hear his zipper over the teacher who was droning on and on endlessly.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppp_

The slow slide of his zipper, catching his boxers in their teeth and tugging them almost painfully snug against his throbbing manhood made him whine high in his throat, even as he struggled to keep his voice down. Doug’s other hand, warm and steady came up and pulled him free and in the open from the offending fabric.

Carlos blushed, feeling the warm air of the afternoon drift across his bare skin. He bit his lip wondering what Doug might have in mind as warm fingers engulfed his swollen prick, stroking him hard and fast in the open. He started panting, this was amazing… he never wanted this to end. But as that thought dawned on him another quickly went on its heels. He was going to cum. He was going to cum hard and soon.

Fuck. Freaking out a little he began to think of ways to keep this going.

The lecture… the reading…

He focused in on the reading and started applying himself to the homework. He was distracting himself, keeping himself from picturing Doug’s speeding hands on his hard weeping prick as best he can. At one point he nearly lost it when a warm wet mouth descending down him till he was in the back of Doug’s throat.

“fuck fuck fuck…” Carlos panted; he wasn’t going to last. Fuck how was he…

“Mr. De Vil, if you’d be so kind, please continue the reading from page 473, at the top of the page.”

“Yes sir…” Carlos began the reading. Focusing on each word and not sounding like he was getting a blow job right there in the middle of class. Thankfully the stacks of books around all their desks hid Doug as he knelt there sucking on Carlos as hard as he could. Carlos barely finished the reading and the teacher moved on to someone else when Carlos slumped back in his chair. His whole-body convulsing before he came in Doug’s willing mouth. His mind was nearly blank as he clung to his chair and he narrowly avoided passing out from the force of his orgasm. Doug licked him clean and left him out till he could move and keep a hand slowly stroking Carlos through the rest of the class.

Carlos came a few times in class but mostly he had to try to focus more on his work. When the class was over and they were still sitting there, Carlos trying to come down from shooting his thick load all over Doug’s hand, he finally looked at Doug with a blush on his face.

“You know… I think that’s the best I’ve done in this class all year.”

“Really?” Doug frowned, blushing as he licked his hand clean.

“Yeah… maybe we should work something out where you take care of that every class period… I might actually stand a chance at passing this class.”

“maybe…”

“I’ll do anything you want…” Carlos begged.

“Anything?”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded.

“You realize that’s _really_ open-ended right?” Doug gave him a dark smirk.

“If it gets your mouth on me every time… I’m good with anything.” Carlos gave him a frank look.

“Let’s start with you reciprocating.”

“Here?” Carlos looked almost happy.

“Naw, I have a magical tax law class next period… I could use the… _focus_.” Doug licked his lips and walked past Carlos who had to struggle to stand up and stuff himself back in his pants before following Doug down the hall to a class he didn’t share and quickly ducked under the desk with a wicked smirk on his lips ready for his treate.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in front of a studio audience.


End file.
